Not My Captain
by Pancakedew
Summary: Law is on Luffy's ship after leaving punk hazard. What could possibly happen now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Not my captain**_

Chapter 1. Fine fine

"Meh... Mornin'..." Luffy mumbled, lost of all enthusiasm he had the day before. He hadn't enjoyed the fact that he was going to have to sit down and stay still with Nami for God knows how long.

"Shut it Luffy. I don't want to watch you strain yourself learning..." Luffy spat at the word but let the carrot haired woman carry on. "But it's for our… Um... Benefit?" She scratched her head in bewilderment. What was this feeling of boredom already arising from his usually energetic self? She had expected this, but they hadn't even started yet!

"Nami~" He groaned at the thought of sitting at the wooden desk his crew had conveniently found for this. Nami was sort of surprised in the two years of waiting he hadn't even attempted learning a single thing. Then again, it was Luffy. He wasn't the type to sit down peacefully while writing beautiful words of wisdom.

Nami shrugged the thought off. It wasn't an image she wanted in her head. She could more or less imagine comical smoke coming out of his ears instead while smashing the old oak desk to shreds. She was only teaching him the basics anyway, it's about time they started to get their captain to learn_ something._

"You promised Luffy. You have to listen and keep quiet or no meat. You hear me?" He groaned again, slightly louder than before. He tugged at his already frayed jacket but reluctantly sat on the brown cheap stool waiting for him. He picked up the pen sprawled across the desk and started to doodle on clean pieces of paper that had been put there especially for his amusement.

Nami's teachings seemed useless though, as the already way too hyped up 19 year old needed to pee urgently. Nami reluctantly let him go. Knowing as soon as he escaped from her grasp, that he wasn't coming back to finish with what was already proving useless to both of them.

Luffy was looking quite pleased with himself as he pulled up the cold metal zip on his blue cropped jeans. He knew Nami was going to make sure he wasn't going to be getting any meat so he'd just have to stock up before that could happen. To his surprise, there was someone in the kitchen covered entirely in black. Luffy cocked his head to the side but saw no real threat to the meat. So he let it slide.

"Zoro?" He asked. Wondering if the swordsman had fallen asleep and had finally started to bring some sort of warmth with him to cover his body instead of his usual sleeping habit.

There was no sound at this call so Luffy tried out many other names of his crew. None seemed to grab this person's attention though.

He didn't want to be rude and just yank the black hood covering this eerie person's face off. He sighed though and resorted to the name he guessed was right. He hadn't expected him to get on the ship after leaving punk hazard, but he must have snuck on anyway. The captain let out a chuckle. This was quite hilarious, the dreaded surgeon of death, sleeping peacefully on his very own ship.

"Trafal-guy~ Wassup?" He laughed as the figure jumped from hearing his name that was rarely used due to it being a nickname only Luffy would use for him.

"Straw hat." He muttered. He knew this guy was who he wanted to speak to, but he really didn't want to say anything at the same time.

"D'ya need help with something?" Luffy couldn't help but notice the dark lines thickening under the doctors hollow eyes. He enjoyed Law's company, no matter how black the aura he always gave off was. He watched as the doctor of death shuffled to stare straight into the captain's joyful eyes.

"Heh. No…" He lied to himself. He hated that he wasn't going to tell him yet but regretted what was going to happen when he said it.

"Fine fine…" Luffy turned without hesitation. Grinning at what he was waiting for.

"Wait…"

The 19 year old turned with a large grin plastered across his peachy face. "Yes Trafal-guy?" He chuckled under his breath.

Before Luffy could get and answer though, something caught his eye that he hadn't ever expected he'd see.

Law's coat was sprawled on the floor and his head was lodged between his hands. He let out pained gasps of what seemed like a mixture between hiccups and coughing. He refused to look up at Luffy, but Luffy knew what he had to do. At the same time though, he had no idea what to do.

"_It's ok..." _Luffy held back his need to say. This guy had saved him before. Saved him from a time he tried not to remember. So tough, so strong, not as he was now. He refused to see the person he owed his life to looking like he was.

"Luffy…" Luffy tensed as he said his name. They had some sort of nick-name thing going on so far, what could that be a sign of…? "Luffy I want you to tell me something…" Luffy nodded along. Sweat starting to drip from the very back of his head. He edged closer to Law in the softest way he could.

"What of me is human?" His question was simple, refined. It was also the type of question that angered Luffy. He hated that question more than death or loss. It was inhuman to just ask that question in the first place.

"You're not." Was all Luffy said. He said it so calmly too…

"Heh… Think so?" Law chuckled.

"Of course! Being human's too boring~!" He stuck out his tongue with the most rhythmic laugh that Law had ever heard.

"Straw hat…" Law grinned under his hair that had covered the entire front of his face. He couldn't have thought of a better answer than what he had just got.

"Come on~!" Luffy stood in front of him, the light bounced off his back warmly. He offered his hand forward and watched as Law turned his head to stare at it. It took a minute or two for Law to process but when he did. He grabbed the hand with such force; it nearly pulled Luffy to the floor, immediately Law loosened his grip. Luffy smiled, this time in a different way than before. It was more of a mocking smile. To see what he'd just seen was rather peculiar in a funny way. He also felt somehow familiar with Law…

…Like he was the replacement for something that he'd lost. Yet, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

At the same time, something sparked in Law that he hadn't felt for too long. Affection entered his numb heart suddenly. He had yet to discover what this feeling was, but his confirmation was only a few denials away.

- :3

"SANJIIIIIIIIII~!" Luffy screeched outwards towards the men's cabins. A few seconds later, a blond haired man stumbled out while lighting a tobacco filled item. He waved his hand as if to say: 'I know, I know' as he wandered into the kitchen.

Luffy smiled at the hidden Law who was waiting for just the right moment to reveal himself to Luffy's strange bunch of nakama. He refused to show his emotions through his face though, and just looked blankly back. What was the rubber man thinking? It surely couldn't be…

"HEY GUYS~! GUESS WHAT~? TRAFAL-GUY WANTS TO JOIN OUR CREW~~!" Luffy declared through devilish laughter. Law seemed to feel blood rise to his face and the sudden thought to take the man's body apart was becoming a rather pleasant one at that.

He shrugged the thought of that off and just sat back, enjoying the show unfolding in front of him.

"He's on the ship? Nice look out marimo…" Sanji snorted at the half asleep swordsman.

"Shut it mellorine." He retorted. Then all attention turned to where the shadowed figure was. Nami looked furious as she stomped straight up to Luffy, kicking him multiple times in the head. After she was done, she spotted what the other two idiots were looking at. Luffy smirked at her expression of surprise. Her first reaction though, was to of course, yell at him the same way as she already was. Obviously in no mood for another male idiot to interrupt her rampage.

"What's he doing here?" Zoro all but yawned. Peed off that he'd been woken up this 'early'.

"I'm off." Law turned away; ready to find a place to sit until they arrived at the next island. He couldn't be doing with Luffy's cuteness and the overwhelming sense of not being wanted coming from a certain edgy swordsman.

To no surprise though, Luffy came flailing towards him with an even bigger grin. He knew his suspicions… The crew were grateful towards him for helping their captain, but still had hostility to his odd power. Especially Nami, she was extremely peed with him for placing that blond pervert in her body.

Law seemed to have earned a pat on the shoulder; he turned to stare at the boy's big black pupils centring his eyes.

"Ne Law… How can I say thanks, when you're going to go?" The boy was right, he still felt indebted to his fellow black haired buddy even though Law had refused payment.

"Well, if you want then…"


	2. Chapter 2

**T…thanks so much for the reviews guys! I nearly died when I came on and found 5 reviews on this crappy story so thank you :') I've made a chapter two and don't know how long I'll continue it for but I'll think about it ;) (I'll update when I can, suggest ideas and ask questions if you like ^-^)**

Chapter 2:

Zoro couldn't help but wonder what the heck his captain was thinking. It was a ridiculous thought, having _that_ on board. Although, he had to admit. It had amused him when he'd switched his crewmate's bodies around. He felt uneasy about this guy though. As in -cut him in half with his katana-uneasy.

"Mellorine!" Zoro pressured himself to say.

"What marimo?" The blond replied, clearly not in the mood. Zoro smirked.

"I feel like playing a game…"

The sound of the waves couldn't be heard. Not a bit. Luffy panted and screeched but no one could hear, Law's hand was pressed lightly against his chest.

"Heh heh. Straw hat… You've gone red." The man's voice was barely taken in though. Luffy was getting an odd feeling, his head felt stuffy and his eyes were wet with sweat.

"Wh… What are you…?" The straw hat boy muttered through strained breaths.

"Shut it, I'm not going to hurt you…Just go with it…" Law brought his lips to the boy's ear to say this. The boy believed him, for some reason. Law had no intention of harming the boy, he had lied before and he didn't feel lying to the one person he could speak his mind to right now. He couldn't promise this wouldn't hurt though. He moved his fingers next to the boy's stomach delicately. Waiting to see the effect of his little… 'Experiment'.

He didn't get to see this effect though, as a grass haired figure shattered his concentration. Law jumped back, avoiding the blow making its way towards him.

"What are you doing?" Zoro grabbed the man by the arm; not having an order to kill him was the only thing stopping Zoro from shredding the man to little red splatters.

"None of your business." Law muttered, pulling the swordsman over his shoulder and onto the floor, creating a large dent from the rock solidness of the muscled man. As Law's back was turned from his experiment victim, he darted to the edge of the boat, followed by a retching sound and the entire contents of Luffy's lunch. "Huh?" Law stared after his failed experiment.

"You son of a… What did you do?" Zoro recovered himself just in time to grab the man once more. With no luck, the man was more agile than he had anticipated and ended up face first in dirt again.

"Marimo! You frickin' idiot! I said wait!" Dart brow came from behind a nearby barrel of (probably) Zoro's rum. Their spying plan wasn't turning out too well. Messing with Law sounded good at the time. They knew he was going to spot them though. An idiot could tell that it wasn't going to work. This, unfortunately, was what Zoro was (at least today anyway).

"Pervert guy?" Law questioned. Knowing Sanji only by that name seemed appalling to the cook. Especially since it was Franky's nick-name. Sanji thought for a second though…

"Wait, could you perhaps put me in Robin's body this time? I don't care what you do to marimo! Give me the perversity I deserve!" Sanji referred to his time on Okama Island. He was actually thankful to this guy, even though he had received a foot mark from Nami that would forever be carved into his back. Or as Sanji called it: 'a token of Nami-swan's love'. Law's face fell slightly from the request. Did this guy have mental problems? Law thought. Then compared him to himself, and decided Sanji was probably more sane.

"Mellorine…" Zoro growled from where he was picking himself up from. "Focus your f***ing head, if it's not too much to ask, on taking this mother f***er out." Zoro lost it. He felt sleep deprived, therefore, everyone around him was about to die.

"Cool it green house. I'm trying to make a deal here." Sanji snapped. Their captain forgotten as a full scale argument blew up from the two.

"Trafal-guy…" A voice moaned to the dark figure, trying to edge its way around the battlefield with no luck. Luffy's hand gestured for him to come, waving at the wrong direction though.

"Straw hat." Law muttered. He couldn't figure out how he was going to get off this ship. Nothing could come to his shadowed mind at this moment. He could use Luffy as a hostage… That would cause problems though. Law didn't feel like doing that either. A sudden urge of something waved through his body, not pain, but similar. His hand grasped the back of the straw hats crimson jacket. Ready to stop his little 'experiment'. The feeling eased quickly and Luffy's panting stopped.

"I can use this…" Law whispered in thought. He's managed to swap organs without a massive failure, apart from the slight vomiting. If he could perfect that then… He needed a tester. Someone willing to subject themselves to such treatment. Fortunately. Law was in luck.

"Straw hat. I feel like joining your crew." Luffy recovered quickly and stared at the man with the widest sparkling eyes.

"Really?" He looked so excited; it almost made Law feel guilt. Guilt… Seemed odd to him. Oh well. Law needed his crew back anyway and arguing with the contents of this ship was not going to get him there.

The man watched as the boy stumbled over to Sanji, slightly drunk looking while yelling 'MEAT MEAT MEAAAT!' But got removed from Sanji with a comment of how bad he smelt after up-chucking into the sea.

Chopper was the most interested about Law, mostly for his amazing medical knowledge and his strange scent that was oddly attracting. Usopp gave his thoughts but they were ignored, mostly because they were involving 'the devil' 'eyeliner' and the odd 'mass murderer' popped up too.

"Soooo~" Luffy stared at his 'maybe' crewmate. He wasn't accepting no, or never, or get the f**k out of here.

He was determined for Law to join. No matter what he said.

"Look, straw hat. I said I _feel _like joining. Not the same as _I'm _joining. You got that?" Luffy nodded with a sly grin. No way had he just taken that in. No freaking way.

"Trafal-guy, you have a mushroom on your head." Luffy stared at the hat that had bothered him for a while but didn't say anything.

"No… It's not…" Law had the strangest feeling that Luffy was drooling. Creeping him out in a way that made him move quite a bit away from the straw hat.

"Gah, so it's not edible..?" Luffy looked up, utterly disappointed by the fact that this hat wasn't his to eat.

"No… But you can have these." Law pulled out some multi-coloured sweets and offered them to the lit up captain. Completely forgetting what was in the sweets though…

"Wait. Stupid I'm not eating them!" Luffy laughed, thinking he was just trying to fool him. Law shrugged and put them away, still unaware of the fact that these sweets were pretty dangerous.

"What do you eat then?" Law smirked, leaning against the banister welcoming him.

"Meat, of course! What else!" Luffy figured this was a stupid question and moved on from it.

"What would happen if you met a vegetarian?" Law's conversation skills lacked, but he was getting there.

"I'd take them hunting with me." Luffy's voice mixed with laughter, and to his surprise, he noticed Law chuckle. Small, very small. But it was there. Sweet and calm. Luffy's grin widened a huge amount. Forming a slight 'D' in the process.

"Luffy! Marines!" Nami called calmly. Already used to the routine of the marines constant attacks.

"YOSH~~!" Anyone could hear Luffy yell his signature word. Law felt nervous though as he watched the rubber boy spring into action. He was still officially a royal shikibukai after all… He doubted for long though.

The cowardly man kept catching Law's attention, as he wasn't really doing anything in particular. A long nose and white cap. Perhaps that was a fashion… Like the women, with their skin showing wherever possible. The blond, he was interesting, in a sense. The cyborg was a pretty impressive thing being, and that was something coming from Law. He was fond of the reindeer though, kind of reminded him of Bepo.

He thought about whether he should help or not, but figured after watching for about five minutes, that it wasn't going to last much longer anyway. Luffy's crew was amazingly strong, heck, maybe even stronger than his was. He caught himself mentally complimenting straw hat and stopped himself. What was he thinking? What an absurd thought.

"So trafal-guy~!" Luffy walked back towards the man, as if the last few minutes had been nothing, laughter arising from his moist lips.

"Huh, impressive." Law sniffed in approval. The crew were separating to their stations, with the exception of Sanji and Zoro, who were fighting over some sort of pointless subject.

"Hehe! Thanks!" Luffy smiled sweetly, making Law look away. What was it about this boy? His haki? Perhaps… Maybe something else. The air was thickening around the ship, fog and snow mixed together, creating the worst kind of cold. None of the crew seemed affected though; most of them were carrying on like normal.

"Strange bunch." Law commented to himself, laughter making its way up his throat. He had nearly forgotten what he was there for until a certain someone shoved his hand in his face roughly.

"You weren't looking~~!" Luffy sang. Amused by Law's low defence. A crack in his voice made Law look at him though. The boy's face had turned completely white, ghostly white. Law felt himself grab for the boy as he started to dive for the floor.

"Crap…" Law looked all around him before moving the boy to sit up against the white covered wood. He was as pale as the falling snowflakes and his breathing was slowing down dramatically.

Something was incredibly wrong with his 'experiment' and the effects were going to catch up with him too sooner or later…

To be continued, maybe… XD


	3. Chapter 3

***COUGHCOUGH* Totally didn't re-write this chapter *COUGH* Anyways...Thanks for the reviews again~~!**

Chapter 3: Don't sink

"Idiot swordsman…."

"Dart brow…"

"Oh for goodness sake, get some new insults already. 2 years and you couldn't think of anything new?" Nami's fist was cratered into the two angered men with a 'crack'.

"Moss p-" The fist came to his head quickly.

"Don't!" Nami warned with a stern glare.

"Yes Nami-swan…" He sulked back into his kitchen, mumbling his way towards the coal coloured grill to start lunch.

Nami gave Zoro a glare also. The swordsman shook his head and retreated to a place out of reach of her pointed fingertips.

The ship was becoming more silent, no one could quite finger the source of this silence though. Nami cleared the doodled paper and abandoned books from where they were lying sprawled across the room. The mess cleared slowly, she kept thinking she'd forgotten something…

...but what?

You could hear Brook playing a sweet symphony from below the deck. Franky fixing whatever needed fixing. Robin mending the cook's bruised ego and the two trouble makers were back on the deck making as much noise as possible. Two?

"Luffy?"

* * *

"Straw hat." Law shook the boy by the shoulders in a violent manner. "Get the hell up, I'll be in trouble if they find us..." He had to admire the boy's unconscious beauty though. He shook away the inappropriate thoughts that were being induced by the blush on the 19 year olds face, complimented by the falling snowflakes.

"Luffy?" The voice of the navigator made the doctor smirk. Oh how females amused him. The irritating sound of footsteps stomping rang in his ears and he gritted his teeth in slight annoyance. Something occurred to him in that moment but it had to wait. He had to make a getaway, and fast. It would be purely idiotic to throw themselves into the sea wouldn't it? Not like he'd care if straw hat conveniently fell overboard though. A devilish smirk reached his eyes as the red headed navigator came into sight.

"Sorry 'bout this straw hat."

* * *

All Nami saw was the flicker of black and the crash of the waves. "LUFFY!" She peered over the edge to find nothing but the bobbing of the signature straw hat. She thought about diving in after them but it would prove useless in this weather and her lovely bikini could get wet!

"Nami-swaaaan~ What's the matter my hot-headed angel~! Sanji came twirling up to where Nami was silently panicking.

"Sanji! Luffy got pulled overboard by that emo guy!" Hopefully, Sanji would get the hint and go after him for her.

"Don't worry Nami-swan~ I shall get the hammer! *cough* I mean Luffy!" He started to strip down in front of her, clearly trying to show off his beautifully hot body.

"Urm. Yeah... Thanks Sanji-kun but hurry up!" She made motions towards the sea with her hands, hoping Sanji would hurry the hell up. The sound of all this commotion hadn't gotten any attention from the rest of the crew surprisingly. Not even the always-aware-archaeologist had noticed the strange goings on.

"Yes Nami-swan~" He dived headfirst into the beautiful deep sapphire waves. His head reappeared a few seconds later. "Nami-swan! He's not here!"

"What do you mean?" She shouted rather loudly back down at the curly browed man. She inspected the water quickly to find that he was right. Even the bobbing hat had disappeared. "My God." She directed whoever she could find to search for the missing captains. The panic was immense as people were colliding into each other from many angles. No one seemed to find any trace of the two captains though. "Luffy!"

* * *

Law grasped the side of the boat, fortunate for him he had a damn good grip. One hand on the straw-hat's captain was swaying his balance off a bit though. But what could he do? Nothing, that's what. Not with the inevitable chaos on-going above him.

"Straw-hat…hold your breath ok?"

"Mhm." Was he awake or not? The surgeon took that as he'd understood the question and made a start for the colliding waves that would look perfectly safe in a non-devil fruit user's eyes. If they couldn't find his body that wouldn't be too much of a damn shame would it now? "Traffy don't." The boy was strangely gripping the surgeon in his rubbery grasp. This was an odd situation; even he had to admit that much. "I owe you remember."

He gritted his teeth to strive the doctor back up onto the deck, seemingly making it look like an accident that was inevitable with Luffy's adventurous nature.

Zoro didn't buy it though. Not one bit. If that was an accident then he'd shave his own hair.

All of it. (think dirty. Jk jk)

No one looked as if they paid much concern, as long as he wasn't half way to the bottom of the sea they weren't too bothered of the suspicious situation. Except the reindeer doctor who was trying to get his captain to explain the flush to his cheeks with no answer other than 'it's just the cold'.

Zoro glared at the black dressed man for a short period of time before realising he was too irritating to look at anymore. Snow fell for the rest of the day and by the time the sun went down, most of the straw-hats were already huddled away in their situated beds/hammocks away from the harshness of the cold. "Ne Zoro~ I'll take watch ok?" The captain's odd request raised his suspicions to a dangerously high level, which was slowly seeping into his rage meters.

"Why? You hate taking watch. Didn't you say the-" Zoro smirked as the boy cut him off from openly confessing a well-kept fear.

"YEAH, BUT. This is the New World Zoro~! There's so much stuff I could miss!" The swordsman took it into consideration as he stood halfway in the door leading to the men's cabins. "Pleeeeeeaaaaase~~?" He begged irritably. Tipping the rage meter.

"FINE. DO WHAT YOU LIKE. Don't blame me if-" He smirked again as the boy shushed him to a whisper, blushing a new shade of pink Zoro admired for its rarity. He watched the boy run off to do whatever idiotic thing he was planning, if that Law guy was still up and awake, so was he. He couldn't risk Luffy falling overboard in the night either.

After a few short hours of watching the captain run around, unable to tire his own rubber body out, Zoro felt himself drift off a bit. 'Few minutes won't hurt, no?' Hiding in Nami's tree's was a soothing scent which made his eyelid droop immediately after his own mental statement. Reassuring himself the boy would be ok. He's 19 he can take care of himself.

"No island over here~" Was the ringtone surrounding the ship. Along with a few verses of "Binks sake". None of which woke the rest of the sleeping crew. All apart from one who was stalking the night like he owned that bitch.

"He's loud…" He found himself mutter. Heaps of moonlit books lay on his chest, restricting loud movement. What had he done wrong? He told himself that straw-hat was the perfect guinea pig. So feeling guilty was an odd sensation to behold here. Something hit him right then that made him forget the damn books and he straightened up in panic, feeling his pockets for something that was no longer there. He let a few drops of sweat drip before chasing across the ship to find the victim of what was going to prove possibly fatal to both of them.

"STRAW-HAT!"

* * *

A/N: Yo~ SOOOO. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be...but I feel like I put it off for too long and I felt bad and stuff… ^^'' Sorry. I will continue this crappy story because I can't leave it like this, I'm pretty sure it'd be mean to do that. w ANYWAYS. If anyone has any suggestions or criticism, please tell me~ I'll happily accept your beautiful reviews~

Thank you~


End file.
